Home
by aogber2
Summary: This boy doesn't seem like he has a big heart, or like he's nice. So why can't she stop looking at him. She feels butterflies going crazy in her stomach, boys doesn't usually this effect on her. Especially not rude boys in an overcrowded bar. Very OOC & City


Rachel isn't much of a drinker. Never has been. Sure she's been drunk before but either of the three times have been happy memories. She's never understood people who goes out every thursday to sunday and drinks till they can't remember their own name. It's not just that she doesn't like the taste or waking up the next day with a head that feels like it's about to explode. Maybe it's cause her Dad's a cop, and has been telling her horror stories since she was 13 and he found out some of her classmates had started drinking. Either way Rachel is not a drinker. Santana is. And somehow she's managed to drag her to a bar. A smokey, over crowded bar in a neighborhood she's never been at before but based on the car filled with bulletholes they passed isn't Boston's nicest.

She takes another sip of the pink drink Santana's ordered for her. It's her third. And to be honest this one if a lot better than the two previous. This ones aftertaste isn't to bad, it doesn't change from the drink like most alcohol do. She'd have to get the name, in case she get's dragged out another time. The only thing she isn't to happy about tough is the toothpick with a stapled on tiny umbrella, that sitting on the side of her glass. Does drink umbrellas really cost so much is cheaper to make their own?

The dj puts on another song, no scrath that, this place doesn't have a dj. Just to loud speakers on each side of the bar, and as far as Rachel could tell the music is controlled from somewhere else. Whoever is in control of the music turn on another track, this one louder than the one before. Why does the music have to be so loud, it's at the point of being defeaning. Add that to the amount of people in this place and it's impossible to carry on a conversation. Which she and Santana are in the middle of proving.

"Come on Rachel let loose. It's friday night, you're in a bar, let's dance." Santana shouts enthusiastically trying to get Rachel up from her chair.

"I don't think so." Rachel grumps back, getting her hand free of Santana's grip. Yes she's 21, and unlike the one other time she's been to a bar her ID is actually hers, but this really isn't her. She doesn't like to drink, and if she has to go out with other people who are drunk, she prefers it to be a private party, wit people she knows. Not this.

"You know this isn't my thing." She pleads, she doesn't wanna seem like a prude, this just REALLY isn't her. She looks around herself, the bar is very small which is only made worse by the fact that there are 3 times - if that can do it - to many people compared to the amount of space. Around her people are sitting on laps or cramped up in a corner. The ones that are dancing on the small mirror dancingfloor in the middle of the room, and bumping against each other. All having their arms close to their bodies. Not that they seem to mind, grinding up against each other.

There's a group of what Rachel and Santana like to call 'slutty girls' - tall, fake blond hair, a ton of make-up, extremely high heels, and a dress that's at least three sizes to small - dancing in front of Rachel. Their tiny dresses clamping so tightly to their bodies Rachel can see the ribs on one of them. Sure Rachel would like to loose one or two pounds, but that's just insane, and defintly unhealty and not to mention gross. Atleast according to Rachel. But based on the amount of boys swirming around to group, apparently not gross to boys. No she doesn't have a boyfriend, or has ever had one. Atleast not one that counts, since the few she's had was when they were little.

"Then what is your thing?" Santana interrupts her daze. "Let's recap; you don't like to drink, you don't like bars." Rachel nods along to the list, well knowing where this is going. "You don't wanna go to a rave." Wait what? A rave? "You're not intrested in any of the guys at school."

"I never said that." This time Rachel doesn't nod along, she does like some of them. She just doesn't know if she'd go out with them. Or if they'll wanna go out with her, that's more the issue. She doesn't wanna risk the heartbreak of them not wanting her.

"Would you fuck any of them?" Rachel's mouth falls open at her friends words. She yelling to be heard over the music and a couple sitting at the table behind them is now staring judgily at Rachel, obviously they heard Santana. In fact the only one around them not reacting is Santana, who's staring blankly at Rachel waiting for an answer. Before Rachel can think of an answer, their conversation is disrupted by a voice calling out Santana's name.

Santana swirls around in her chair following Rachel's look for the person who called her name. Not seeing anyone she recognizes Santana yells "Yeah?" over the music. Her name is yelled again, this time followed by it's owner. Santana get's up from her seat to hug the person. It's a boy. All Rachel can see is his hair, dark spiky. They start up a conversation that Rachel can't hear. She's not really listening tough, but hoping for the two guys bloking her view of who Santana is talking to, will move away. She's really curious as two who on earth Santana knows in a place like this. Rachel returns her look to the 'slutty girls' who's now dancing very provokedly with a boy each. The few clear glimses Rachel can get otf their faces in the dark and with the flashing lights, they're dancing with boys who look to be a lot older than them. Since they all look like high schoolers.

"This is my friend Rachel." Rachel's heart jumps to her throat in surprise when she hears Santana's voice, finding her now standing in front of Rachel, the boy standing next to her. How did she not hear them. Oh right the loud music, music that is now playing 'Sk8ter Boy' by Avril Lavigne, finally a song she knows. "This is my friend Rachel, Rach this is Finn." Santana points from Rachel to the boy. Finn.

"Nice to meet you." The boy smiles at the her and extends a hand. Rachel suddenly blushes and looks to the ground as she shakes his hand. It's hot, and sweaty. Normally that would anoy her, and make her wipe her hand in her trousers afterwards, not wanting to have other people swear on her, guess she's a bit cleaning crazy, but with this boy she actually likes it, for some reason. Santana sits back down on her seat, watching them.

"We go to college together." Santana pitches in.

"You still doing that shit?" The boy asks, crossing his arms and leaning over the table. Now being very close to Rachel.

"Yes, you idiot." Santana snaps back angrily. But the boy just slightly chuckles, taking another sip of his beer. Weren't they suppose to be friends, they seem tense, maybe they dated and it didn't end well. That wouldn't surprise Rachel. Santana has a way of only choosing jerks to date, something Rachel oftens make fun of. And this boy seems like 'the jerk type' also known as bad boy, but without a big heart. He asks Santana something about a boy named Kyle, giving Rachel a good look at him. Getting a closer look at the spiky hair she saw earlier, it doesn't look all 'gelled' up, like a lot boys hair. Some of the boys at college have so much gel in their hair it doesn't move, which is something Rachel would say is a girl thing. But this boys hair doesn't seem to have any gel in it at all, in fact now that she'd looking closer only some of it is spiky, like someone pulled it really hard repeatedly. Guess that's the new look.

He's wearing a black plaid shirt, over black teeshirt and dark jeans. Looking down at his hand she sees the tip of a tattoo dissapering underneath his sleeve. He's got a tiny cut on his lower lip, as he speaks to Santana. Definly a 'jerk type', not someone Rachel would usually be attracted to, but there's something about him. Maybe it's the fact that he's 'pretty' or 'fucking hot' as Santana would say. She seen hot jerk types before. Her and Santana have sat through all seasons of The OC and Supernatural, and unlike Santana she didn't find Ryan and Dean as attractive as Santana did. Atleast not when they were acting like 'the jerk type' she always liked them better when they were nice. Of course both of them had a big heart, and was actually nice. This boy doesn't seem like he has a big heart, or like he's nice. So why can't she stop looking at him. She feels butterflies going crazy in her stomach, boys doesn't usually this effect on her. Especially not rude boys in an overcrowded bar.

She tries to shake the thoughts from her head, by concentrating on the boy and Santana's conversation, though she fails miserably when he laughs. And she finds herself smiling at him. The words of Avril Lavigne's song suddenly seems louder, "Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside." Oh God what is happening to her, she thinking of taking advice from a stupid popsong. Not that it matters though, Finn stands up straight and picks up his beer, taking another sip at it, he's leaving. He's leaving and she's never see him again, and that is defintly a good thing. So why does she suddenly feel sad, she's had enough of this. The three drinks, which is a lot of when you're not used to drink, plus the loud music, all the people, the annoying girls dancing and whatever this boy is, it's all making her patience boil over. She wants to go home. Now.

"Can we go home now, I really need some air." She leans over the table to Santana. If she doesn't wanna leave with her she'd go by herself. They didn't drive, since they knew they were gonna be drinking, and she's rather wait at the station for the next train than here.

"We just got here." Before Rachel can give Santana har puppy eyes and sad look, which has proven to get her out of almost anything when it comes to Ellie, the boy, Finn interrupts.

"I need some air too, you wanna come?" He looks straight into Rachel's eyes, almost making her heart stop. She looks to Santana, completely baffled, this is not what she had in mind. Santana is grinning back at her, with that look in her eyes.

"I think that is a really good idea." She says, without breaking eye contach with Rachel, whoøs furiously shaking her head and mouthing no.

"Cool, I just need to get another beer." Finn heads for the bar, and Rachel flies over the table whispering harshly to Santana.

"What are you doing?"

"He's hot right?" What? What does that have to do with anything? Santana gives her another grin and moves her head to one side. And Rachel knows what she's implying. Yes, he's hot, but no way is she letting Santana know that. "Come on have some fun, I fucked him he's really good. Let him fuck your brains out." Rachel's mouth falls open again, which makes Santana laugh. Wait, Santana slept with him? She was right, and her guess is he never called her. Which is exactly what he'd do if Rachel gives him the chance.

"Forget it."

"Come on Rach." Santanas using her pleading voice. Her version of the puppy eyes. "Atleast give him a blowjob." Before Rachel can answer Finn is standing next to them once again, new beer in his hand.

"You ready?" Rachel has every intention of saying no, and instead go home, but the word that come out of her mouth is "Yes". She's not sure what posses her in that moment, maybe it's his blue eyes and smile staring down at her, maybe it's the three drinks or Santana's words or maybe it's Rachel herself. Either way she pushes her drink aside and stands up. A bit too fast as her head starts spinning, defintly the three drinks.

With saying a word Finn reaches out and takes her hand in his. Sparks fly up her hand, to her arm, her shoulder, her neck, her brain, her heart, her stomach. She looks down at their joined hands, her's looks tiny in his. Before she can think more about it, he start to move, pushing through the crowd. But he's not headed towards the door where they came in, instead he's heading for another one, next to the bar. Looking back, searching for Santana in the crowd, their eyes lock. Santana gives her a wink, then moves her hand up to her cheek, making blowjob movements. Her hand moving in time with her tongue pressing against her cheek. And Rachel's heart sinks to ground and shatters on the dirty floor, as she mouths lollipop. And then she's gone, people getting in the way of Rachel's view, and she turns back to look at Finn, the grip on her hand thigh.

Is that what he wants? Does he expect her to go down on him or sleep with him or any other sexual thing, are there other? Handjob, but she isn't gonna do that either, a huge lump forms in her throat as he opens the door, revealing an inside alleyway, with a staircase at the end leading into the apartment building next to the bar. There's a window door at the other end. Pulling her into the small alley her back is met by the wall way to fast for her liking, as he let's go of her hand and turns to close the door behind him. The walls are a dark green, several holes into the wall itself next to door. Like someone has been hitting it repeatedly, dread spreads through Rachel's body as her brain imagines the worst she can possibly come up with, a lot of Law & Order: Special Vicims Unit for some reason. The only light in the small alley as two small bulbs, screwed directly into the ceiling. Rachel glances at the door, leading out into the street, relieved to see someone pass it. That and the fact that the room is well lit, means the people waking by can see in, and see what's happening. See what he does.

Rachel's head snaps back to Finn when the door to the bar slams shut, goodbye Santana. No way could anyone in there hear if she screamed, thanks to the loud music. All the blood leaves her head, as Finn turns around. Slowly he walks toward her, a look in his eyes Rachel can't read, she swallow thickly. Then right before he's standing directly in front of her, he stops.

"Are you okay?" He ask sounding truly concerned? "You look pale." He reaches his arm out places his hand on her forehead. Taking Rachel aback, she feels the coldness of the brickwall behind her, if he took another step forward, he would have her pinned against the wall." You want me to get Santana?" He searches her eyes, bending his knees to meet her height, he removes his hand from her forehead and Rachel is surprised when she finds herself missing the feeling. Slowly. She shakes her head, he smiles, and her heart starts beating faster in her chest. "You wanna head back in?" He continues, and Rachel finds herself whispering "no", less than 30 seconds ago she was fearing what he'd do to her and now she's passing up the chance to go back in amongst other people, back to Santana. This definitely isn't like her at all. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm just not used to the alcohol it's making my head a little fussy." Rachel laughs nervously, flashing him a quick smile, one he returns while staring down at her. And she can feel his eyes on her, feeling uneasy she bites her lip."Plus it's pretty hot in there, and I'm definitely wearing to much clothes." She waves down herself, sure she's wearing a skirt, and ballerinas, but also a top, a long sleeved and her sweater cardigan. She laughs her nervous laugh again, when Finn doesn't answer. Slowly he walks closer to her, pinning her against the wall, she has to lift her head to look up at him. He's so close she can feel his breath on her face, the heat from his body, yet he doesn't touch her.

"I like you skirt." He starts, leaning his head down slowly, his mouth coming closer to hers." I like this jackety thing." He continues, playing with the word jackety since he clearly doesn't know it's called a cardigan. Rachel watches his hand as he grabs the sides, hanging loose since she hasn't closed it, toying with the buttons. "I like." He trails off, moving his hands to touch her long sleeved. His big fingertips, gently touching the fabric over her stomach, and Rachel hisses a breath, he's so close. "I like." He rests his forehead on hers, and Rachel stops breathing. She moves her eyes from his fingers and up to meet his, staring down at her, his mouth half opened as their foreheads touch. "I like you." He says so lowly, Rachel wouldn't be able to hear it if it wasn't for the dead silence in the small room. The door to the bar must be soundproof cause the only sound in the room is her quick breath, or perhaps it's Finn's breath.

Then, his lips is on hers, and fire heats up Rachel's entire body. His lips is soft, sweet on hers. Since she's taken by surprise her eyes are still open, watching Finn. His are closed, and when he deepens the kiss, moving his lips against hers slowly, her eyes flutters close. Then, way to soon, he pulls back, resting his forehead against hers like he had before the kiss. Rachel's heart feels like it's gonna explode. She's only been kissed twice before in her life, and neither of those were anything like this. The butterflies in her stomach is going crazy, and go even crazier when Finn's lips is on hers against. This time it's faster, deeper, he moves his lips against hers, again and again. A strange noise sounds in her throat. Finn pulls back half an inch, and Rachel follows him not wanting him to stop. He chuckles at her reaction, then his lips are back on hers.

He opens his mouth and his tongue presses against her lips, her two other kisses were nothing like this, and they didn't last this long either. Copying him, she parts her lips, and immediately his tongue pushes into her mouth. His tongue meets hers, and moves against it. Following his lead, Rachel moves back. And a sound much like the one she made, escapes him, as their tongues moves together. The hand previously toying with her shirt is now is moving to her sides, underneath the cardigan, they move up to her bra sides, and stay there. Rachel's hand comes up to rest on his shoulders, gripping his shirt in her hand.

This far their lower bodies have been separated, but now he leans against her. One leg, standing between hers, and he grinds his crotch into her, making sparks fly behind her close eyelids. Her eyes fly open in surprise, and her tongue stops moving against his. His lips leave hers, and find her neck instead, kissing places that drags reactions out of her, she had no idea existed. One hand movies to his hair and grips it tightly when he grinds against her again, this time she's not as surprised by the feeling, and pays more attention to it as he does it again and again. She may be a virgin but she's not an idiot as to what the bulge in his pants are. She has watched movies, and she's roommates with Santana, and what Santana doesn't like to share is not worth knowing. Finn moves his head to the other side of her head, and starts kissing her neck again, this time adding his teeth. Dragging them over her skin, and gently nipping at her. Sparks fly again, when added to his hips, grinding against her.

His hands leaves her side and travel down, to far down, to the bottom of her skirt and dragging it up. Rachel's eyes fly open at action, and part of her wants to tell him to stop, but the feeling of his lips on her neck is winning, over any kind of sanity. He pulls the skirt up, to her thighs. His hands running over her thighs, up and down, a warm feeling spreads beneath her stomach. Then his fingers digs into one of her legs, and lifts it gently, settling in between her legs, her skirt hiked up, he grinds against her again. Sparks fly again, and she sucks in a deep breath. Finn chuckles against her neck.

"You like that huh?" His voice making tingling feelings spread through her lower body. Again, a new feeling, a nice feeling. He grinds against her again. "Finn." Rachel doesn't recognize her own voice, her eyes shoot open, no only the two of them in the room, it was definitely her.

"I like what you do to me." He groans into her neck, and Rachel bites her lip, blushing at his words. "You're making me so hard."

His hands find the hem of her shirt, lifting it a little along with her top, she gaps at the feeling of his fingers against her bare skin. His hands travel up her stomach, pass her belly butto, up her ribs and over her bra. He groans against her neck again, as his hands run over her breasts. Then back down, he dips his fingers under her bra, his hands closing around her. She feels him grow bigger, between her legs.

"It want you so bad." There's a desperation to his voice Rachel can't place. Gently she pushes at his arms, and his hands leave her breasts, slowly running down her stomach. His mouth leaves her neck, and he rises to look down at her, pulling his body away until only his fingers toying with the hem of her shirt is touching her.

Rachel bites her lip again, Santana's gestures replaying in her head, threat it like a lollipop. Her trembling hands land on his belt, she struggles to get it open, but with a little pull she get's it up. And starts working on the button, she bites down hard on her lip, her heart racing like crazy against her chest, she can it beating in her ears. Then the button pops open, and when she reaches for the zipper, her fingers scrape him quickly, he hisses a deep breath making her pull her hand back, and looking up at him in fear.

"Don't stop." His eyes are closed, and through his teeshirt Rachel can see chest rising and falling with quick breaths. Getting her nerves under control, she tries again, pulling his zipper down. As she does his jeans scoot down his hips, revealing his lightblue boxers. Slowly she runs her fingers over the very visible bulge, slightly grazing him.

"More." Urged on by him she flattens her hand against him, and he grinds his hips into her hand, groaning lowly. He's quite big, not that she has anything to compare it to, but by what she can feel he seems big. She can feel the heat, through his boxers, again, he grinds his hips.

"Get on your knees." Before she knows what's happening, she feels the ground beneath her knees. Her hands resting on her thighs, she stills, not knowing what to do. Or if she wants to do this.

"Finn" Her voice sounds breathy, and she's not sure if she's asking what to do or if she's telling him to stop.

"Take me out." Again, Rachel finds herself doing what he says. She pulls on his boxers, and he springs free, staring back at her. Christ he is big. She freezes for a second.

"What?" She looks up, and is met with two worry looking blue eyes staring back at her. She see him open his mouth to say something. But before he can she leans forward and runs her tongue against the part nearest to her.

"Fuck." He moans. His head falling forward leaning his forehead against the wall, trapping her between the wall and him. She does it again, and he makes the same sound in return. The tingling feeling from earlier, flushes through her again. And when runs her tongue over him for the third time, she does it slower. Threat it like a lollipop. How does she eat a lollipop? She runs her tongue against the lower part of him, then up over the tip. Then, slowly she leans forward takes him between her lips. A strangled sound, sounds above her and she looks up to see Finn's eyes pinched tight, his mouth open in another silent moan. She runs her tongue against him, while he's still between her lips, then he takes her by surprise by pushing his hips forward, pushing more of himself into her mouth. He hits the wall with a low "Fuck", his eyes still closed.

Slowly he pulls back, almost out of her mouth. Then he thrusts back in, pushing more of himself in. Then out and in again, her heart racing in her chest. She pulls back a little, settling into a more comfortable position on her knees. He grinds a few more time, and each time he pulls back she runs her tongue over him. The sounds he's making, is going to a place in her body Rachel didn't know existed. An almost proud feeling runs through her. Suddenly she feels his hand in her hair, gently at his first, then as he pushes into her, he grips her hair tightly, and speeds up his movements. His breathing becoming more erratic. He holds her head in place, and pushes into her mouth. Rachel feels tears coming on.

"Fuck yes." A tear falls down her cheek. Finn grips her hair so tight it hurts, and mutters fuck over and over again. He hits the wall again, then stills, and Rachel is taken aback when he comes in her mouth. He pulls out of her, breathing heavily, and Rachel swallows. The taste of him, the thought of what she just did mixed with the alcohol, is making her sick. All she can hear is her heart pumping in her chest.

Suddenly, she's pulled to her feet, and Finn pins her against the wall again. Trapping her beneath his body, he pushes his lips on hers, kissing her quickly, then moving to her neck. His hands moving over her shirt, over her chest.

"Fuck I want you so bad." Rachel doesn't respond. She can't. This whole thing is making her dizzy, she just wants to go home.

Rachel pushes at his chest, but he doesn't move, his face buried in her neck.

"Finn." Her voice breaks, and she can barely get the one word out.

"Hmm." This time she pushes harder, and he takes a step back. The smile on his face drops, when he sees her face. And Rachel can no longer stop the tears. Her lip trembling. "Rachel what's wrong?" He takes a step toward her and reaches out to touch her shoulder, but she pushes the hand away. "What's wrong?" This time he doesn't wait for her reaction, but grabs her shoulder, she pushes at his chest again and he flies back.

The door to the bar is heavy but she get's it open, the loud music and voices adding her dizzyness.

"Rachel please wait. Rachel. Did I do something?" Finn calls after her but she ignores him, pushing through the crowd, she just wants to find Santana and get out of here. Now. And never come back. Forget everything that. Forget Finn. She stops for a second to look around the room, she can't see Santana, and Finn catches up to her. "Rachel wait. Whatever I did I'm so sorry. Please just listen to me."

"Let go off me." She tries to get her hand free from him but he's to strong.

"Hey, what the fuck." A guy Rachel doesn't know shouts. And people around them turn to see what's happening, but Finn is still holding her arm. "Let the fuck go of her, you sick fuck." The guy grabs Finn's shirt and he let's go of her arm.

Then she sees Santana and sets of toward her, half aware that the guy is now punching Liam. Santana's face falls and she quickly stands when she sees Rachel.

"Rachel what's wrong?" She jumps to meet her.

"Can we just go." Rachel pleads, she just wants to go. Forget about this stupid bar, forget about what she just did to some stranger, to Finn, forget about Finn.

"Yeah of course." Santana grabs her purse and they head for the door.

"Rachel wait?" She hears Finn behind her, again he grabs her hand and forces her to look in his direction, just long enough for her to see his jeans is still undone, showing of his boxers. More tears start streaming down her face.

"What the hell Finn." Santana interrupts, slamming him hard in the chest, and making him let go. Not looking back, Rachel pushes through more peopler. Behind her, she hears Santana and Finn. "What the fuck did you do?" Santana screams at him, and Rachel can hear in her voice just how angry she is.

"Nothing. We kissed, she gave me a blowjob. That's all, I don't know what happened."

"She's a virgin you fucking idiot. That's what happened."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"FUCK YOU, YOU SICK FUCKER."

"Rachel..."

"Don't fucking talk to her."

Finally they make it outside, down to the subway, and back to their dorm. As Rachel climbs into her bed, the college is quiet, most people go home for the weekend and those who stay are usually in the houses and the dorms.

"Rachel are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." That's a lie. But she doesn't wanna talk about, she just wants to go to bed. The subway hasn't helped her headache, neither has Santana asking her 50 times if she's okay.

"Rachel if he did something to you, you need to tell me. We have to report it."

"He didn't Santana, it was just a lot, I don't know. I just wanna sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow okay."

"Okay."

The next day, Rachel's head feels a lot better. Sleeping has helped. The entire night just seems like a bad dream. Like it didn't really happen, and she wants it to stay like that.

"So? You wanna tell me what happened last night?" They've made it through the entire day without Santana asking that question. But now, sitting on Rachel's bed eating their usual Friday pizza, if they stayed for the weekend, Santana couldn't wait any longer. Rachel was actually rather surprised she had waited this long.

"I don't know, I'm not sure what happened."

"If he did something you really need to tell me."

"He didn't do anything." She really doesn't wanna talk about it, it's over. She's not gonna see Finn again, so who cared. Plus she really just wants to forget it ever happened.

"He did something, to make your run out of there in tears." She knows there's no way Santana is letting this go.

"It wasn't his fault." It really wasn't. Yeah she never would have done it if she hadn't been drinking, or atleast she doesn't thnk so, but he didn't force her. She couldn't fall asleep when they got home, and has been going over it in her head all night long. By what she could tell she was okay in the beginning, and is rather surprised to find that she liked some of it, it just seemed like it didn't really hit her what she was doing until they were finished. And then it all just became to much. It's not that she is against having sex, she's just never found anyone she wanted to do it with. And even though she might not wanna wait for true love, she didn't wanna loose her virginity outside a dirty bar with a complete stranger, who's never gonna call her again.

"Rachel." Santana shouts a bit too loud for both their liking, they had been drinking after all. "Have you forgotten girl rule number one?"

"I though girl rule number one was always bring the condoms." Rachel takes another bite at her pizza, grinning back at Santana, only she could take her from upset to happy with just one word.

"That's the slutty girl rule number one." Santana says matter of factly, like it's something you could look up in a book and see the right answer. "There's three types of girls; slutty girl, pretty girl and smart girl. Although slutty girl and pretty girl are usually the same people. Except for me." Santana raises her finger at Rachel, making her laugh. "Now slutty girl rule number one is always bring the condoms, pretty girl is never go anywhere without checking your hair and smart girl number one rule; IT'S ALWAYS THE GUY'S FAULT." Rachel can't help but laugh again. Santana grabs another slice of pizza.

"He said you gave him a blowjob." Rachel could feel her cheek blush, and she avoids Santana's stare.

"You didn't?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the chok in her voice. Apparently that was enough of an answer for her. "You sure he didn't do anything?"

"I'm sure."

"Well he's still a jerk." Rachel watched as Santana took another bite of her pizza. "Did he come?" The blush flared back on Rachel's cheeks, he did didn't he. Again this was enough answer for Santana. "Holy shit Rachel." Again Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Santana's reaction.

Their laughter is cut short by a knock at the door. Santana grunts annoyed as she get's up to answer the door. "We're not sharing pizza, why is that so hard to understand?" Rachel laughs again, but that laugh is also cut short when Santana opens the door.

Rachel's mouth falls open when she sees Finn on the other side.

A/N:

Sorry for the lack of activity. For those reading, don't worry I'm working on new chapters.

The first and second half was written at diffrent times and I'm not all happy with the way it came together so I apologize for that. And of course for any grammar errors and typos.

Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! ;-D


End file.
